


Unprofessional Conduct

by feveredpitch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Panty Kink, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes to press the boundaries of appropriate conduct on the bridge of the USS Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofessional Conduct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingfields (dammitbones)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wingfields+%28dammitbones%29).



Bones was trying to hurry and get all of his reports done so he could get out of the office at a reasonable time when Christine knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Goddammit, he didn't have the time for distractions today.

"Sorry to interrupt, Doctor McCoy, but the Captain just sent a comm for you to report to the bridge as soon as you are available. He said it was urgent."

"Urgent, my ass." Bones muttered underneath his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. Thank you, Nurse Chapel."

"Certainly Doctor McCoy."

_This better be goddamn good_ , Bones thought. He had much more important things to be doing with his day than feeding his boyfriend's tender ego. He briefly thought about not going, but that would just result in Jim coming down to Med Bay and he knew that would be an even bigger delay in his day. He begrudgingly got up and made his way to the bridge.

"Doctor McCoy!" Jim exclaimed like he hadn't just seen him a few hours earlier in their quarters. "I'm glad you were able to get up here so soon. There is an urgent issue between Commander Spock and I that needs to be settled."

"Captain, would you like me to give you the correct definition of the world 'urgent' because in this situation, especially relayed to Doctor McCoy, I believe that is what you would an understatement."

"Goddamit, Jim, please tell me you did not interrupt me doing actual work because you are trying to argue logic with a goddamn Vulcan?"

"Doctor McCoy, I need you to use your medical and scientific expertise to explain to Commander Spock that despite the logical unlikelihood of the situation, paper actually does beat rock."

"What the fu-," The words died in Bones' throat as he tried to contemplate the sheer stupidity of this argument. "Fuck, Jim. I'm a doctor dammit, not a goddamn kindergarten teacher! You can't just call me up here while I am trying to do my job to inflate your ego!"

The legendary pout of James T. Kirk came into effect as the threw himself into his chair, sulking at Bones not taking his side over Spock for probably the first time. He sat down with such force that it caused his reports sitting on the arm of his chair to fly off and land not far away, about a foot in front of Bones.

"Shit. Oh, no, Bones! I'll get those! Can't have you using your precious doctor hands doing something so remedial as picking up papers!"

Bones rolled his eyes at Jim's sudden infantile behavior and Spock did the smart thing and walked away from the situation. As Jim bent down in front of Bones to pick his papers up, Bones noticed something. He was not wearing his Starfleet issued regulation briefs. With unmistakable panty line framing his perfect ass merely inches in front of him, Bones had to ball up his hands to resist running his hand over it.

"Fuck."

"Doctor McCoy? Is everything okay? You look a bit...distracted." There was a teasing glint in Jim's eye and in that moment Bones knew that this whole thing was set up on purpose. Oh, he was going to pay for this. He gave Jim the most murderous glare he could muster.

"Captain, may I be dismissed to get back to my reports?" With his nostrils flared and hands still in balls at his side, his stance was practically daring Jim to deny his request.

"Absolutely, Doctor." Jim said with a wink. "You are most certainly dismissed."

  
A few hours later after Bones had had time to think about the little stunt Jim pulled on the bridge, he decided to make his move.

"Christine, could you comm Captain Kirk and let him know I have his reports ready for him?"

"Sure thing, Doctor McCoy."

A few minutes later, Jim was standing in front of his desk, looking rather amused with himself.

"Jim, that stunt you pulled on the bridge today, that wasn't very professional of you."

"I'm not sure what you are referring to, _Doctor_." Jim's tone was steady but the teasing smirk on his face gave his intentions away.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, _Captain_." Bones punctuated the last word by slapping him on the ass hard enough that Jim lost his balance and had to grab onto the edge of the desk to keep himself from falling over.

Bent over and slightly breathless is exactly how Bones wanted him as he started rubbing his hand across Jim's ass, feeling the outline of those goddamn panties through his trousers.

"You know, _Captain_ , since you bent over in front of me on the bridge like the little whore you are, I can't stop thinking about wearing this pretty little ass out enough so maybe you will think twice before pulling a stunt like that again."

"God, you are so right Bones." Jim was starting to stutter over his words as Bones reached around, undid his pants and started sliding them down. They fell to the ground around his ankles and Bones ran his tongue across his bottom lip appreciatively. The panties Jim had knowingly chosen for this adventure were a little too tight, the color an azure that was nearly identical to the vibrant hue of his Starfleet issued Science Blues. The sheen of the satin shifted along with the pale light of Bones' office illuminated the firm, round muscles of Jim's ass. Slowly caressing his thighs, Bones hooked his fingers in the sides of his panties and slid them down as well, coming up with them in his hand as Jim stepped out.

"Here is what's gonna happen, Captain." Jim could feel Bones fully hard against his ass as Bones bent him over his desk, whispering in his ear. "I'm going to fuck you, hard and fast. And you aren't allowed to come."

"But -!" Jim's protests were interrupted by Bones' hand swiftly and firmly swatting his ass.

"No, but's Jim. You're gonna bend over this desk and I'm gonna fuck you like the attention whore you are. And then maybe if you are lucky tonight, I'll tie you up and make you come with only my tongue in your ass."

"Oh, fuck Bones."

"Knew you'd like that, baby." Bones went around his desk to grab the lube that he kept for occasions just like this. Keeping up with Jim Kirk meant keeping up with his rampant libido and his lack of boundaries usually meant that they ended up naked in his office quite a bit.

"You know, I bet you are still nice and loose for me from this morning, aren't you baby?" Bones has lubed up two fingers and was scissoring them inside Jim getting him prepared as Jim moaned softly underneath him. "I wonder what your crew would think if they knew you were on your knees for me 15 minutes before you were in that captain's chair? Wonder if they would still respect you if they heard you begging for my cock like the greedy little slut you are?"

"Goddammit, Bones," Jim moaned, arching his back trying to gain more leverage while Bones intentionally avoiding grazing his prostate with his fingers, "I'm ready, I'm good just get on with it."

The good doctor was ever so obliging as he slid his fingers out and soon Jim felt the tip of his cock pressed against his hole ready to fill him back up. His toes curled with the anticipation as Bones teased him, knowing it wouldn't be too long before Jim would be begging him. He slid in slowly, inch by inch, reveling in Jim's tiny mewls and heavy breathing which indicated that he was trying as hard as he could to keep from screaming out.

As Bones was fully seated in Jim, he reached over to his desk where he set Jim's panties and wrapped them around Jim's cock as he stroked him gently. He tried to go slow, knowing the feeling and sensation of the satin alone would be enough to send Jim over the point of too much. After a few slow strokes, he stilled his hand but left it wrapped around Jim's cock with the satin barrier between it and Bones' hand.

He slowly pulled out almost all of the way before slamming back into Jim. Bones had to make a quick movement moving his hand from Jim's dick to his mouth, stuffing the panties in to muffle the inevitable screams. Bracing himself with one hand on the desk supporting his weight and the other arm along Jim's back, he began to fuck him in earnest. Between Jim rolling his hips back to meet every movement and the muffled screams and moans coming from that mouth, it wasn't long before Bones felt the slow burn of his orgasm begin to build. Moving his arms, one hand gripping Jim's thighs and the other tangled in his hair, he started losing his rhythm, fucking him with reckless abandon.

Jim reached for the hand that Bones had tangled in his hair and intertwined their fingers, squeezing Bones' hand, encouraging him to let go.That one squeeze was all it took to push Bones off the edge. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, ramming into Jim until he collapsed against his lover's back. He placed loving kisses down Jim's back, occasionally trading his lips for his tongue to lick up the small trails of sweat that were dripping down his back.

Bones carefully pulled out of Jim, both of them wincing as the loss of feeling. Bones looked down at his debauched lover still hunched over his desk, cum slowly dripping from his hole. It was the damn dirtiest sight he had ever seen in his life and he loved it. Loved that he was the only one that got to see Jim like this. He got cleaned up and dressed, his eyes never leaving Jim. He wanted to commit the sight of him to memory. He glanced at the clock and saw it had been 15 minutes - Jim needed to get back to the bridge before someone came in to check on them.

As if reading his mind, Jim peeled himself off the desk and wordlessly slid his panties back on and began dressing.

"Um, Jim." Bones just stared at him a little wild-eyed.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Aren't you gonna, I don't know, clean yourself up a little first before you go back there?"

Jim sauntered over to him, smirking. He had a dangerous gleam in his eye as he leaned in placing his lips right next to Bones' ear.

"I think I would rather be reminded of you bending me over like the good little whore I am the rest of the shift every time I move on that chair." Bones inhaled sharply at the thought of Jim squirming in his chair because of him for the next 6 hours. "Yeah, thought you'd like that. Gotta be a good boy to get my reward later."

Bones didn't say a word as Jim turned on his heel and walked out of his office, cool and calm like he didn't just get fucked within an inch of his life. Bones sat back at his desk trying to give off the impression that he was getting caught up on reports the rest of the shift, when in reality he was planning Jim's reward for later that evening.

One thing he knows for damn sure - that kid will be the death of him, one way or another.


End file.
